omikronfandomcom-20200214-history
Kushulainn
__TOC__ SNEAK inventory *N/A (Barkaya'l found nearby) Location *The temporal island of Mahahaleel. Apartment Location *N/A Objects *N/A The Legend of Kushulainn At the beginning of time in this parallel world called Phaenon, the demons of the Last Circle, after centuries of fierce combats, were finally conquered by the humans. Against the Infernal Hordes of the demon Astaroth, one man showed exceptional courage and intelligence. Kushulainn was his name. In order to help him conquer Evil, all the wizards from the Ancient Times decided to seal their souls inside his legendary sword Barkaya'l. In this way they gave the weapon a magical power sufficient to eliminate Astaroth forever. But the spell would keep them prisoners within the blade until the demon died or the blade was shattered. At the head of the human armies, Kushulainn decimated the Infernal Legions. Hacking away daily at multitudes of incubuses and succubuses, he covered Phaenon with their foul blood. At the height of his combats he hunted down Astaroth and confronted him in singular combat. Their duel lasted seven days and seven nights. In the morning of the eight day, the humans finally dared to come near. Astaroth was lying there, inanimate, on the dirty ground. But Kushulainn had disappeared. They called out for him, searched in the rubble and the surrounding forest, without any luck. Hurriedly they made a cage of Apylande and locked the demon inside it. Then they threw it in a pool of cooling lava. The golden prison slowly faded into the depths of the ground. No one ever saw Kushulainn again, nor ever found out what happened to him. His exploits were sung and his name was blessed a thousand times. He became a myth, a legend, until finally he was forgotten. Several hundred years later the only thing remaining of humanity's savior was a vague recollection, something about an ancient hero, although people wondered if he ever really had existed. Once the combat had ended, Kushulainn had collapsed from exhaustion and fallen into the river Dray'n. The river then carried him to the land called Mahahaleel. When he regained consciousness, he realized that he had failed to destroy Astaroth and would never again be able to combat him because the demon was now a prisoner within the bowels of the earth. Astaroth had the advantage of being immortal. Kushulainn retired to the sanctuary of Mahahaleel with his legendary sword Barkaya'l as his only companion. There in that isolated corner he has been waiting for a thousand eternities for someone to come and request the magic sword, in order to take the combat up again with Astaroth. Only then will he be able to find the tranquillity that comes with death. No one knows where Kushulainn's sanctuary is. The only thing said about it in the Book of Nout is, to get there, one must cross the territory of the Tormented Souls. There is where the spirits wander, the ones that Kushulainn liberated from Astaroth's grasp yet who can still not forget their torment. Since that time they have been protecting their liberator's sanctuary, so that his rest may be peaceful. Millions of years later, while Kushulainn was still waiting for the one who would be worthy to carry Barkaya'l, the demonic spirit Astaroth was once again wandering the surface of Phaenon.Quantic Dream | Omikron: The Story Characteristics Actar Kushulainn (also known as Kushulai'n) prince of Partamor, is the hero of the Cobalt Wars, who defeated Astaroth in battle thousands of years ago. Quotes Gallery concept_kushulainn.jpg Etymology Cú Chulainn, also spelt Cú Chulaind or Cúchulainn and sometimes known in English as''' Cuhullin''', is an hero who appears in the stories of the , as well as in and folklore. References Category:Playable characters Category:Mahahaleel